undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
ENA
ENA (European Nonstop Action) is a CAW wrestling promotion run by the ENA NETWORK. This company started back in 2012 but was published on YouTube in 2013 and is currently in it`s sevenths year. The 4 men, that represent this company the most are the 4 horsemen of ENA (Rex, Dynamite, Nuru and Herosta). The ENA veterans and surely future Hall Of Famers are SCM, Dead Abysm, Thunder Fred, Daniel Moyes and the first CAW legend to ever be in ENA, Mr. Black Main Roster Champions (Last Update: ENA Royal Rumble 2019 ) *ENA Undisputed Champion - Cold Soldier *ENA World Heavyweight Champion - SCM *ENA Intercontinental Champion - Thunder Fred *ENA United States Champion - The Savior *ENA European Champion - Vacant *ENA Hardcore Champion - Horror *ENA Tag Team Champions - The House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *ENA World Tag Team Champions - The Billies RAW: *GENERAL MANAGER, Blue Star *Cold Soldier (ENA Undisputed Champion) *Thunder Fred (FreSpiKo) *Mr. Hummel *Horror (ENA Hardcore Champion) *House Of Power (ENA Tag Team Champion) *Jackslo *Herosta *Ahmi Del Razek (FreSpiKo) *KO Johnny (FreSpiKo) *Beasty Spike (FreSpiKo) *Max Mercury (OSC) *Arrow (OSC) *Shinsuke Ibushi *Domestic Ninja (OSC) *Jack Rose (OSC) *Mike Robins (OSC) *Rhinos *Jake Navor *Marcus Hector *Fabio Riley *Mahadi Khan (2F2F) *Mohamed Khan (2F2F) *DJ Hero Smackdown: *GENERAL MANAGER, Dr. Cody Yong *Rogan Rex *The Phantom *Jacob Cass (ENA European Champion) *The Billies (ENA World Tag Team Champions) *SCM (ENA World Heavyweight Champion) *Demon Extreme *Dynamite Sherifska *Nuru Billy *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *Doggydog *Youngblood (Mr. SD MITB) *Dead Abysm *Sio Sebastian (OSC) *PlayBlade (Zyade Blade & Mike House) *Les Marchands (Raphael & Germain) *J. B. Black *Grim Reaper *The Cesar *The Savior (ENA United States Champion) *Vandy Phoeuk 'Tag Teams & Stables: *PlayBlade (Mike House & Zyade Blade) *FreSpiKo (Thunder Fred, Beasty Spike, Johnny KO, Ahmi Del Razek) *House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *The Straight Edge Saviors (The Savior & The Phantom) *The Billies (Jay & Bruno) *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *The S.W.A.G. Bros (Matt Burney & Silver Burney) *Team Ea$y (CJ & Holly Hood) *Star Flash (Black Star & James Flash) *2 Fast 2 Furious (Mahadi Khan & Mohammad Khan) *Les Marchands (Raphael & Germain Marchand) *The OutSideCode (Youngblood, Sio Sebastian, Domestic Ninja, Jack Rose, Mike Robins, Arrow, Max Mercury) *The Sadistic Brotherhood (Vandy, Max Styles, Curtis Storm) CPVs 2012 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Payback (Not published yet) *Bound For Glory (Not published yet) *Judgement day (Not published yet) *Armageddon (Not published yet) 2013 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Unforgiven (Not published yet) *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Judgment Day *Survivor Series 2014 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 1 *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2015 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 2 *Extreme Rules *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2016 *ENA Slammiversary 2016 *ENA Wrestlemania 3 *ENA Extreme Rules 2016 *ENA Over The Limit 2016 *ENA Summerslam 2016 *ENA Battleground 2016 *ENA Bound For Glory 2016 *ENA Night Of Champions 2016 *ENA Vengeance 2016 *ENA Hell In A Cell 2016 *ENA Survivor Series 2016 *ENA TLC 2016 2017 *ENA Royal Rumble 2017 *Elimination Chamber 2017 *ENA Wrestlemania 4 *Extreme Rules 2017 *Vengeance 2017 *Money In The Bank 2017 *Battleground 2017 *ENA Summerslam 2017 *Bound For Glory (RAW) 2017 *Night of Champions (SD) 2017 *Hell In A Cell (RAW) 2017 *Halloween Havoc (SD) 2017 *Bragging Rights (RAW vs SD) 2017 *Tables, Laddees and Chairs (SD) 2017 *Fully Loaded (RAW) 2017 2018 *Royal Rumble (RAW + SD) *End Of the Line (SD) 2018 *Fastlane (RAW) 2018 *Wrestlemania 5 (RAW + SD) *Extreme Rules (RAW) *Backlash (SD) *Money In The Bank (RAW + SD) *No Mercy (RAW) *Battleground (SD) *Summerslam (RAW + SD) *Payback (SD) *Bound For Glory (RAW) *Hell In A Cell (SD) *Slammiversary (RAW & SD) *Halloween Havoc (RAW) *Survivor Series (RAW vs Smackdown) *Tables Ladders and Chairs (RAW) *Fully Loaded (Smackdown) '''2019 * Royal Rumble (RAW + SD) * Fastlane (RAW) * Elimination Chamber (SD) * WRESTLEMANIA 6 (RAW + SD) * Backlash (RAW) * Extreme Rules (SD) * Money In the bank (RAW + SD) * Summerslam (RAW + SD) * Slammiversary (RAW + SD) * BOUND FOR GLORY (RAW + SD) * Survivor Series (RAW vs SD) * Tables Ladders and Chairs (SD) * Final Resolution (RAW) ENA RECORDS/ HISTORY ☆Longest title reigns in ENA history: (Last Update: ENA Survivor Series 2018) * 1. House Of Power as ENA Tag Team Champs in 2017/18: 455+ days * 2. Herosta as ENA Champ in 13/14: 456 days * 3. Jackslo as ENA Champ in 2017/18: 455+ days * 4. Mr. Hummel as ENA Hardcore Champ in 2017/18: 381 days * 5. SCM as ENA Champion in 2013/14: 372 days * 6. HOP as ENA Tag Team Champs in 2016/17: 371 days * 7. Abysm as European Champ in 16/17: 344 days ☆Shortest Matches in ENA history: * 1. HOP vs The Billies at Summerslam 2017 (7 seconds) * 2. HOP vs Fabio& Raphael at Wrestlemania 4 (28 seconds) * 3. HOP vs SWAG Bros at Wrestlemania 4 (31 seconds) * 4. HOP vs EA$Y at Wrestlemania 4 (35 seconds) * 5. HOP vs SWED at Wrestlemania 4 (42 seconds) ☆ Most World Title wins in ENA history: * 1. Rex (7x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) * 2. Steven Christian Mysterious (5x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2x ENA Champion) * 3. Nuru (2x ENA Champion, 3x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) * 4. Herosta (4x ENA Champion) ☆Most Title wins overall in ENA history * 1. SCM: 11 (FIRST Old School grand slam champion) * 2. Herosta: 9 (ENA Championship, US Championship, IC Championship, Hardcore Championship, European Championship, World Tag Team Championship) * 3. Rogan Rex: 7 (ENA World Heavyweight Championship) * 4. Nuru Billy: 6 (ENA Championship, World Championship, IC Championship) * 5. Jackslo: 5 (ENA Championship, IC Championship) * 5. The Billies: 5 (ENA Tag Team Championship, World Tag Team Championship) ☆Longest undefeated streaks on CPV in ENA history: * • The Undertaker ( March 2016- April 2018) * • Mr. Hummel (February 2017- October 2018) * • Herosta (5-0 at Bound For Glory) * • Dead Abysm (5-0 at Wrestlemania) * • Undertaker (3-1 at Wrestlemania) * • Rex (3-0 at Summerslam) * • Jackslo (October 2016 - November 2018) ☆Shortest title reigns * Dynamite (Summerslam 2017) * Dynamite (Night Of Champions 2017) * Herosta (Turning Point 2015) ☆Longest CPV losing streak in ENA history * Dynamite (0 - 4 at Wrestlemania) * Herosta (October 2014 - July 2015) * SCM (June 2015 - August 2017) * Dead Abysm (May 2017 - April 2018) * Brett Storm (January 2018 - November 2018) ☆Most Overall CPV wins in ENA history (last update: ENA Royal Rumble 2019) (There are 9 CPVs from 2012-13 that are not up on Youtube yet, but their outcome has been included on this list) * 1. Herosta: 36 (debut in 2013) * 2. Jackslo: 35 (debut in 2012) * 3. Rogan Rex: 33 (debut in 2012) * 4. Dead Abysm: 30 (debut in 2012) * 5. SCM: 29 (debut in 2012) * 6. Nuru Billy: 27 (debut in 2013) * 7. Dynamite Sherifska: 24 (debut in 2013) * 8. House Of Power: 23 (debut in 2015) * 9. J.B. Black: 22 (debut in 2013) * 10. Thunder Fred: 20 (debut in 2012) * 11. Youngblood: 20 (debut in 2013) * 12. The Phantom: 18 (debut in 2014) * 13. The Savior: 18 (debut in 2013) * 14. Mr. Hummel: 17 (debut in 2015) * 15. Rhinos: 14 (debut in 2013) * 16. Doggydog: 12 (debut in 2016) ☆The Best Matches in ENA history (Rated in Points by ENA ) * Herosta vs Jacob Cass, Wrestlemania 5 (10+/10) * Herosta vs Nuru, Bound For Glory 2018 (10/10) * Herosta vs Nuru, Summerslam 2018 (10/10) * Herosta vs Jacob Cass, Extreme Rules 2018 (10/10) * J.B. Black vs Nuru, Summerslam 2017 (10/10) * Doggydog vs A. d. Razek, Battleground 2017 (10/10) * Nuru vs Dynamite, Wrestlemania 4 (10/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Summerslam 2017 (9.5/10) * Herosta vs Cold Soldier, Fastlane 2018 (9.5/10) * Doggydog&SWED vs The Billies, Extreme Rules 2018 (9.5/10) * The Phantom vs Navor vs Reaper vs Hector, Wrestlemania 5 (9/10) * Herosta vs Cold Soldier, TLC 2018 (9/10) * Rex vs Jackslo, Fully Loaded 2017 (8/10) * Nuru vs SCM, Wrestlemania 2 (8/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Bound For Glory 2017 (8/10) * The Undertaker vs Herosta, Wrestlemania 2 (8/10) * Rex vs Jackslo vs Undertaker, Bragging Rights (8/10) * Nuru vs Rex, Summerslam 2016 (7/10) * Herosta vs Mr. Black, Summerslam 2016 (7/10) * Herosta vs Nuru vs Doggydog, Money In The Bank 2018 (7/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Survivor Series 2016 (7/10) * Abysm vs Herosta, Turning Point 2015 (7/10) * Thunder Fred vs SCM, Hell In A Cell 2014 (7/10) * Herosta vs Nuru, Night Of Champions 2014 (7/10) * Herosta vs Dynamite, Slammiversary 2015 (7/10) * J.B. Black vs The Undertaker, Wrestlemania 4 (7/10) ☆ Biggest Rivalries in the history of the company * SCM vs Thunder Fred (2013, 2014) * Herosta vs Mr. Black (2014, 2016) * Herosta vs J.B. Black (2016) * Herosta vs Rex (2016, 2017) * Herosta vs Nuru (2014, 2015, 2016, 2018) * ENA vs The Justice Code (2014, 2015, 2016) * Jacob Cass vs Herosta (2017, 2018) * Dynamite Sherifska vs Nuru (2013, 2014, 2015, 2017) * Dynamite Sherifska vs Cody Young (2017, 2018) * Brett Storm vs Dynamite Sherifska (2017) * Doggydog vs Ahmi Del Razek (2017) * Herosta vs Jack The Phantom (2015) * The Savior vs Rhinos Lunatic (2016, 2017, 2018) * Herosta vs Abysm (2015) * Rex vs Abysm (2013, 2014) * Moyes vs J.B. Black (2014) * Youngblood vs Dead Abysm (2017, 2018) * The Phantom vs The Savior (2016) * The Undertaker vs Rogan Rex (2017, 2018) Category:ENA Category:European Nonstop Action